lim_hazhrahael_sav_taranfandomcom-20200213-history
Xhadouk ra Sarut Qabaal
Xhadouk ra Sarut Qabaal is the son of Kan Xhadouk ra Garet Rangar. He was the Sovereign of the Western Peaks who ruled before his son, Tiy Xhadouk ra Garet Rangar. Appearance Sarut had an intimidating appearance. He was tall, broad, and strong, despite having a bit of a gut once he reached adulthood. Sarut had dark brown, nearly black hair, and a heavily freckled face. Most of the freckles were, however, covered behind his notoriously thick black beard. Sarut was very hairy, from his long hair to his thick eyebrows. Sarut usually wore his mid-shoulder length hair pulled back in a bun. Sarut's appearance was even more intimidating because he rarely showed facial expressions. He appeared to be in a constant state of solemnity or sternness, rarely cracked a smile, and rarely demonstrated affection or softer emotions. Personality The Sovereign was a hard man in the sense he did not ever show softer emotions like mercy, compassion, empathy, or pity. He was a stern man who believed in justice and discipline, and ruled with a fair, exact hand, neither too harsh nor too lenient. Sarut was a very ordered personality with a majestic, somewhat intimidating presence. Family Sarut Qabaal was the son of Kan Xhadouk ra Garet Rangar. He had an older sister Xhelirah and a twin brother named Raentak Ratuq. Sarut had one son named Tiy Xhadouk ra Garet Rangar. Their relationship was always distanced and impersonal. Although Garet looked up to his father, Sarut did not pay much time or heed to his son unless he needed to discipline Garet for poor behavior. Because of Garet's strong temperament, Sarut and his son clashed frequently, especially once Garet reached his teenaged years. Their conflict culminated in Garet's disownment and banishment at the age of eighteen. History Childhood As a child, Sarut was very close to his twin brother, despite the fact that he and Raentak constantly competed for their father's favor in hope to be heir to the empire. Raentak was slightly favored over Sarut, and the competitiveness continued until Sarut died at the age of twenty-four in battle against the Shenwarii. Rule Sarut was a just ruler. He did not show unnecessary mercy, but his reign was always firm and fair. He was considered a good leader by both the nobility and the commoners, though the latter paid little attention to politics during his reign. Sarut's reign was marked with overall stability, but occasional border disputes and minor skirmishes with the northern border. One of Sarut's greatest difficulties during his reign came, in fact, from his high-strung son. Sarut did not wish to spend unnecessary attention toward his son, but he was required to bring Garet in for the boy's misconduct. Though Sarut was firm with his son and disciplined him for his wrongdoings with evenness, some of his punishments were lighter than mandated by law. They were still very impacting punishments, but nobility did discern that Garet, who murdered multiple individuals, should have been killed for his crimes. Sarut attempted to teach his son leadership and discipline, and gave his son the position of Captain of the Guard. After Xhadouk killed several innocent Shenwarii travelers, Sarut revoked Xhadouk's title, disowned him, and banished him. Death Sarut died during war between the Vahim Regaad and Shenwarii. He received a message from his exiled son that the Shenwarii were planning a surprise invasion along the northern border. While marching his men up, he encountered an unexpected military force, which so happened to be a militia raised by Garet himself. In the confusion, fire was exchanged, and Sarut was pierced in the heart. He died beneath the medical tent while requesting to see his son. Though he did not see Garet before he passed away, his last words were to commend his son for his accomplishments and to reinstate Garet as the heir to the Vahim Regaad Sovereignty. Category:People Category:Characters